


When she wants it...

by WeirdSmuttishFics



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Oral, Public Sex, Sex, Vibrator, resturant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSmuttishFics/pseuds/WeirdSmuttishFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get VERY interesting when Serena and Shingo go on a date to a fancy resturant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When she wants it...

A date. That was the plan. Just an innocent date. Except for the fact that it was with Serena. Shingo knew exactly what the girl was like, and although he thought her to be attractive, and most definitely liked her, she was very hard to deal with. So to ensure the date went along safely, for Shingo at least, he brought along Gongenzaka and Sora. Originally he had invited Yuzu and Yuya, to make it a double date, however Yuya had run into the road chasing a flyaway card and gotten hit by a bus. He lived, but naturally was in hospital. So there they sat, giving their order to the waiter and watching him leave. The air was filled with awkward silence until Sora began to complain about not being allowed to eat a lollipop before dinner.  
"You aren't allowed to bring your own food in here." Gongenzaka said, trying to deal with the small brat, who then proceeded to sulk for a moment before complaining even louder. As their argument went on, Shingo felt something brush against his leg lightly, and suddenly a hand was down his pants, slowly teasing him. He looked at Serena in complete shock for a moment, but she was simply watching the two fight, looking innocent. Only he knew what she was doing beneath the table. Suddenly she stood, "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced, sneakily removing her hand and getting up. She wandered off towards the bathroom. 

A few minutes later a cart rolled by the table, the waiter was serving the drinks. As Sora was still complaining to Gongenzaka, nobody noticed the tablecloth rustle and the near silent sound of the zipper on Shingo's pants. Then he felt it. A hand around his member, exposing it beneath the table. He knew where this was going, and he knew that if he tried to stop it he would raise suspicion. So he was powerless to resist the warm, wet sensation of a mouth sliding up and down his shaft. His face creased for a moment as he struggled to regain his composure, if he made a sound, or let an inch of pleasure show on his face, then they would be discovered. As good as it felt, it was humiliating and frightening to have it happen in such a way. He felt his hips tense as he began to hit his breaking point and suddenly slammed his fist down on the  
table as his seed filled her mouth below. In seconds, his member was stuffed back inside his pants and the zipper redone. "I-I need to use the bathroom." He stammered out, getting up from the table and scurrying off to the mens room.

Once inside he sighed with relief and unzipped his pants against the urinal, thankful nobody was in there with him. As he relieved himself in the white basin, he heard the door creak slowly open and a flash of purple glide into a stall. Oh no. He had to leave. He zipped up his pants and washed his hands, heading for the door. But before he could, a pair of slender hands pulled him into the stall. Suddenly the stall door was locked and his back was against it. "Mmm, you know what I want." purred the voice he knew too well. Serena's attempt at being sensual. As he struggled against her grip, her hands ventured down and, in one swift motion, his pants were around his ankles, leaving him completely naked from the waist down. "N-not here!" Shingo protested, swallowing hard as her lips touched his throat. She knew how to work him. He stifled a small moan as she sucked against his adam's apple. Her hand took his member once more and gently teased it. He was about to give in, when he suddenly snapped out of it. "This is unhygienic." He stammered, trying to find an excuse. Serena loved to be risky, and it didn't get much riskier than public. His hand fumbled down for the door handle, but as soon as he grabbed it, Serena's slender hand guided it to her breast instead, which she had miraculously managed to strip with just one hand. She was completely naked before him, using his hand to rub her breasts herself. "The food might come." He tried again, "We don't want it to get cold.". Serena smirked at him, "Oh, don't worry. You'll come before the food does." she purred. He could feel his restraint fading. His hard member pressed into her stomach as she rubbed her whole body against him. She stripped him of his shirt as she kissed his neck again. They were both stark naked in the mens' room of possibly the fanciest restaurant in town. She gently grabbed his shoulder and pulled his head towards her breasts. He could hold himself no longer as he took it in his mouth and ran his tongue around. She gave a soft gasp and then a low moan, arousing him even further. He began to speed up his movements as he massaged her other breast with his hand. He slowly moved down, running his tongue down her body until he reached her core. Swirling his tongue over it. A little payback for under the table earlier. Her body arched and she grabbed the stall walls for support, placing one foot up on the closed toilet lid. He teased her slowly with his fingers too, slowly inserting one, then two and thrusting them lightly. She was dripping wet and practically begging for it. He wouldn't tease her much longer. With another pump of his fingers and swirl of his tongue, she came apart before him. Panting heavily, she shuddered and shivered with anticipation as he stood up. "Now how should we do this?" Shingo murmured as Serena regained her breath. She knew exactly how she wanted it. She spun them around so her back was against the door, then hoisted one leg around his waist. "Like this, huh?" Shingo whispered in her ear as he nibbled the lobe lightly, her hand twitched as she went to grab him herself, but he stopped her and positioned himself, pushing inside and grabbing her other leg so they both wrapped around his waist. He placed one hand on her buttocks and one on the stall door to steady himself as she clung to him. He began to thrust his hips, making the door to the stall shake with each rhythmic buck of the hips. Serena's moaning was incredibly arousing to him. Then the most terrifying sound occurred. The door opened. Shingo took a small step away from the door, Serena still wrapped around him. He tried to calm his panting, but Serena wasn't helping as she continued to move against him. He backed up enough to sit down on the toilet and Serena unwrapped her legs, fixing her position. She started moving again, this time she didn't moan. She was a master at being silent when she needed to, but Shingo was having a little more trouble.

"Kid, I told you you can't come in here alone. You never know what kind of creeps are in here. A pedophile might get you.". It was Gongenzaka. "This is creepy, I don't want to pee in front of you." Sora hissed. "That's why I'm waiting out here." Gongenzaka replied, obviously still trying to put up with the child. The minutes that followed, as Sora peed, washed and dried his hands and left with Gongenzaka, were the most tense in Shingo's life, though Serena seemed completely unphased.

As soon as the door shut, she smirked. "Moan for me." She ordered. Shingo looked confused, but then she began to wiggle her hips on his member and all the noise he had been holding in flooded from his mouth. "Oh baby that's what I like." She purred in his ear. She started moving herself hard and fast, he could feel himself nearing his breaking point. "Oh no, you're not coming before me." Serena declared. She turned herself around so her back was against him and then reached down for her purse. Then she produced a small device with a strap. She grabbed Shingo's hand and strapped it to him, then guided his hand down between her legs and pressed a small button. A vibrating sound filled the air and she began to squeal. "Why do you have this?" Shingo choked out, trying not to moan the question as she thrusted. "Because I know you come way too fast for me." She snickered. He growled softly and stood up, surprising Serena as he forced her back against the door, this time bending her over. He let loose a frenzy of thrusting, pumping himself faster than he ever had before. Serena was overtaking by the feeling of both her vibrator and his speed, she spilled out before him, letting out a scream of pleasure as the hot liquid dripped down his shaft onto their legs. Shingo forced himself to think of something disgusting, and eventually, when he finally allowed himself to come, she had already done it three times over. His seed filled her as he let out a guttural moan, pumping a last few times into her before pulling away. He was so exhausted he had to sit on the toilet as he switched off the device and handed it back to Serena. "What a nice surprise." She purred, wiping it clean with some toilet paper and placing it back in her bag.

After they'd cleaned themselves up, erasing the evidence of their steamy bathroom meeting, they headed back to the table, each coming from opposite sides of the restaurant, as if from their respective bathrooms. Sora was standing by the desert counter, his eyes full of wonder and yet annoyance of what he couldn't have until he had eaten his food. As they sat down opposite Gongenzaka, he raised an eyebrow. Shingo's face dropped, turning beat red as he asked, "Say, could you guys have sex a little quieter next time?".


End file.
